Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aircraft systems and, more particularly, to a thermal pneumatic deicing system for an aircraft RAM air heat exchanger.
Aircraft include environmental control systems (ECS) that provide air supply, thermal control, and cabin pressurization for aircrew and passengers. Many ECS include a RAM air system including primary, and often times secondary, heat exchangers. In some cases, the primary and secondary heat exchangers are integrated into a single system. The RAM air system also generally includes a scoop that delivers a cooling airflow to the heat exchanger(s). As a consequence of using external air, the heat exchanger(s) often times experience ice build-up. The ice build-up reduces airflow through the heat exchanger(s) lowering system efficiency and increasing risk of Air Cycle Machine (ACM) surge.